


Hope In A Hidden Destiny

by dreamerloverluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt Lena Luthor, Jealous Lena Luthor, Late Night Writing, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, The summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor
Summary: Lena and Kara are so busy googling Lex Luthor in their new world that they forgot to google themselves. Thanks to the Gotham Gazette one of them decides to take a leap into googling their new lives. Will Lena let the hurt of the betrayal stand in the way of their new universe?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Comments: 47
Kudos: 676





	Hope In A Hidden Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this late into the night.... Hopefully you guys like it and it make sense lol Honestly what I was hoping for post crisis.

Lena doesn't think much about the new earth. She lets her mom convinced her that her best option is to work with Lex because she knows for sure she can't ever trust him or is worth a second chance because the betrayal still hurts. It hurts less now because her heart is trying to tell her friends she had are actually sorry. She remembers Alex coming and asking for help to save people from the antimatter. How she stepped under rubble for her without thinking twice about it. She remembers the look in Alex's eyes when she got the portal working. She wants to ignore that warmth that spread throughout her entire body when Kara flew in dressed as Supergirl to try to tell her the truth about the timeline. She could have taken the second opportunity to lie but she didn't so her heart is telling her to forgive but she's not done being angry. She far from it. She wants to be angry a while longer because god, it's the first time she actually showed her hurt emotions to someone that hurt her. 

She's doing a fine job of working with Lex. Well, as best as they can when she knows betrayal is something that in the near future when it comes to working with Lex. What she never expected was Sara Lance and Batwoman who Lex was happy to tell her was none other than Kate Kane. Owning the DEO meant that Lena had unlimited access to it, the labs outmatched Luthorcorps since she had never taken over to upgrade them. She had been working at DEO alongside supergirl since moving to National City is what everyone she employed seems to be telling her. Even Jess her secretary, who is the last person still on the list on the people she trusts. 

She's working by herself on a little side project to help her relax from dealing with Lex and her mother because that's the only way she knows she will be able to keep her sanity. She's enjoying the quietness of the lab and her work the first time she sees Sara Lance bring in Kara to the med bay. Her breath hitches as Kara seems hurt but Sara holds her up with her arms around her waist. She tries not to eavesdrop but she can't help it. She has to know Kara is okay, she tells herself because Kara is one of her employees and she cares about her staff. She was far from the cold-hearted boss even as CEO so she lingers by the open door where she could hear everything going down in the medical room in the front. 

"What happened?" Slipped from Alex's worried lips as she looked over her sister. 

Sara gave her signature disarming grin at Kara, "Are you gonna tell your sister or should I?" 

Kara flustered and pouted as she looked at Sara. This only made the blonde female laugh, "Oh babe, those pretty little eyes only work on Kate."

Lena felt her jaw tense at the comment as flashes of the big blue eyes her best friend had passed to her head. They way they shined when she was excited to the way they because a weapon against any no Lena had ready on her lips. 

Alex laughed softly and she shook her head, "What did she do, Lance?"

Sara grinned widely as she crossed her arms against her chest. She was still in her white canary outfit. "She got dragged through 5th Avenue by that dragon turning lizard because she might have scared it trying to make Kate pet it." 

Alex's laugh filled the room and it only made Lena tenser. Why was Kara trying to show Kate a dragon? She closes the door to the lab she was in as she felt a feeling she knew very well bubble in her chest. Kara had first saved that Lizard when they were friends and never mentioned to Lena if she wanted to see it. She was happy to answer all of Lena's scientific questions about it but never once did she let Lena get near that Lizard who happened to like her a great deal since it minimized in size every time Kara calmed it down. 

Lena clenched her jaw as she decided to call it a day. She rather has a glass of whiskey to calm herself instead of working on her project at the moment. She left as quickly as she could but not without missing the way Sara lightly caressed the healing injury on Kara's head. She was thankful she wore a black suit today because the dripping black ink from the pen that exploded in her hand from gripping it too hard wouldn't be very noticeable. 

* * *

The second time it happens it's a few weeks after the lizard accident, it happens on Lena's turf as she likes to call it. It's at a gala most of the one percent is present. She thought she could get back a little normal because no matter the Earth these events were always the same and for once she was actually excited to be at one of them. To feel like her whole world hadn't changed to feel a gentle normal.

How could she forget that Ms. Kate Kane was part of that one percent? After her cousin Bruce Wayne banished from Gotham, not only did she take over the bat job but she became the CEO of Wayne Enterprise. The company that happens to have many great contracts with LuthorCorp. It made sense for Kate to be there, but what Lena was far from expecting was Kara to show up in a matching dress to Kate's suit. The way Kara's face lit up as she saw Kate in the crowd made her whole body ache. It made her stomach churn in a way she didn't like it at all. 

Lena tried her best to steer clear from them all night long thankfully the bar was open and she happily exchanged the champagne for something a little stronger as she tried to mingle with people. She couldn't help but actively search for Kate and Kara as much as she tried not to be so obvious. She had to get out of there as Kate's arm was lightly draped over Kara's lower back as she whispered something into Kara's ear that made her laugh. It was so genuine and free that Lena's eyes watered because god, she didn't know how much she could miss someone's laugh till she heard it again. Lena apologized and quickly made her way out of the event. Trying to breathe deeply till her driver picked her up not letting herself fully break down till she was in the safety of her apartment. 

* * *

Lena hates to admit it but she misses Kara more than she ever missed any one. She doesn't want to think about it though because she made her decision to partner with Lex. Her heart still hurts from the betrayal so she can't listen to it, no matter how much it insists she should forgive Kara. She has proven herself so much these past few months her on this earth and on their old one that she's truly sorry about hurting Lena. 

Lena's body floods with happiness when she gets a message from the only friend that has never betrayed her. The friend that came to her on her darkest time and asked for help, Samantha Arias. She wants to know if she has free time to spend with her best friend and Lena agrees faster than The Flash. She wants to see her friend again, at least she Hopes it her Sammy. They meet for lunch and it doesn't take her long to realize it's her Sammy. The only difference this Sammy was never Reign. There is no guilt showering her from all the bad Reign cost, she's just happy and free. It makes Lena feel joy again that at least one of them got a fresh start. 

Lena and Sam are still the best friends from college who bonded over the pretty little gem that was Ruby Arias. It makes Lena feel better, happier than she has been in months. They are walking through the park when a magazine catches Sam's attention. On the cover it's Kate and Kara leaving a bistro in Gotham extremely cozy with each other, the headline  **_the new power couple of the new decade?_ **

Sam arches her eyebrows as she looks at the magazine. "You and Kara broke up?" She asked surprised as she looks at the magazine cover and shows it to Lena. It's Gotham Gazette.

Lena's jaw clenched but Sam's words knocked the breath out of her. "Br-broke up?" The words sound painful and bitter in her mouth cause god, yes. This between her and Kara feels harder than any break up she ever had and it takes Sammy to make her realize that. Her body is flooded with emotions that finally make sense and she can't hold them back, now when Sam there because Sam is safe. She never lied to her. Sam always cared about her through the good and the bad. 

Sam face softens and she frowns softly, "Oh honey, I should have known that's why you were so deep in work and ignoring me." She whispered softly as she through the magazine back into the rack on the newspaper stand. She hold Lena close as Lena breaks down against her friend because she finally realizes she is in love with her ex-best friend. She realizes it a little bit too late according to the universe. 

* * *

Alex slaps the Gotham Gazette on the counter of Kara's kitchen as they are getting ready to eat lunch. "You might want to read that, looks like you might have forgotten to google yourself when you woke up with the new memories and the old ones mixing. I never thought to clear something up till I saw this article today." She says softly and Kara scrunches her eyebrows as she looks over the magazine and uses her speed to read through the three-page article that talks about how she and Kate make a better couple than her and Lena Luthor. 

"A wh-what?" Kara squeaks out as she rereads the article once again. "I and L-Lena were a co-couple here?" She tells like she's out of breath like she's stuck in her pod again. Because she made sure to go on a deep dive of researching Lex but never herself or Lena. Alex does everything she knows to calm her down from her anxiety attack. She lets them eat in silence after as Kara's brain tries to process everything. Alex decided to give her a bit of space, promise to call any of the other heroes if they need help so Kara could process everything.

She decided to dig through any outlet of media she could find and yes, she and Lena Luthor had been dating for three and a half years. They meet when Kara interviewed her for her experience on The Venture. Sparks flew and the because of everyone's favorite lesbian power couple after Ellen and Portia of course. The articles started talking about trouble in paradise from the moment Kara remembers entering this new earth which makes sense because she's a paragon and has no other memories but her old ones. She can't help but feel jealous of the happiness and closeness she sees between Lena and her in all the pictures. They looked so happy, it was everything Kara had hoped for when they recreated the universe. Her getting a chance to do everything right with Lena, she manages to find what is the last photos of her and Lena before they woke up in the universe. It was her and Lena going into what was Lena's favorite restaurant in all of National City. They look so happy and god, why didn't Kara see how in love they looked before because this is just like the hundred pictures James shot down from making it on to anything Catco published because they were just best friends and he didn't want to feed people fake gossip. The only difference between this picture and the others was that both of them had acknowledged their feelings they hid under the disguise of friendship. Kara froze as she looked at the very last picture Lena was very happily leaning into her side, laughing as she seemed to place a kiss on the blonde's neck her fingers gripping the lapels of Kara's blazer but on was previously Lena's naked wrist sat a silver bracelet with three beautiful stones. It was a silver bracelet with three beautiful encrusted gems; a ruby, jade, and sapphire sat beautifully placed on it. Kara had given Lena a Kryptonian engagement bracelet a day before waking up. 

Kara slammed her computer shut hearing it crumple under the force of her strength as she let out a wet sob because god was the universe really pissed at her. Giving her everything she ever hoped for just to snatch it away at the last minute. She decided to curl up in bed as she cried and ate her whole stash of ice cream she had packed in her freezer because Lena still hated her but she still loved Lena's more than she ever loved anyone. 

* * *

It's been a few days since Lena and Kara finally let their real feelings consume them. They both finally admit to themselves that the whole reason this between them hurts so much is that they are deeply in love with each other. Yet they are both too scared to reach out to the other.

Lena thinks she missed her chance because it's obvious that Kara has moved on with Kate as Kara is pretty damn sure that Lena has far from forgiven her for her lies. The thing that changes about the DEO when it's being privately owned is that there is an annual gala. This just happens to be an event Lena and Kara can't miss, well according to their HR department its mandatory for every agent working with the agency as well as its residents' hero. 

Lena is the first one there because she doesn't plan to stay long because that's far from what she wants if she's honest. She doesn't want to be in the same room were Kara and Kate are gonna be happily in love. It's a surprise as J'onn makes his appearance as supergirl instead of Kara, and apparently, this is when Jess decided is the best time to drop the bomb on Lena that this had been how Kara had been able to keep her identity a secret while dating her. Lena chokes on her brandy but soothingly recovers from that. 

She hadn't given herself time to process what Sam had asked. She had gone along with it because she needed to get rid of the emotions that were buried so deep inside that they had finally decided to surface when she saw that magazine cover. 

"Is everything okay, Miss Luthor? I know the media has been extremely gossipy lately but you should never doubt Ms. Danvers. That girl would give up her life for you any day." Jess said with a smile that was so genuine it almost broke Lena into a million pieces because she knew how true that was. Kara had admitted to it more than once how she would gladly give her life for her and had proved it a million ways since they meet. 

"Thank you, Jess." It is all that Lena trust herself to say as she moves to the bathroom to give herself a minute to breathe because she doesn't even know if she could keep it together for a while longer. Her eyes run down to the bracelet on her left arm, it looks so uniquely designed. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to take it off since she woke up. It easily blends in with anything she's wearing but she knows it's not common jewelry. She has been too busy working to look up where she got it from, she just knows it feels her with calmness every time she looks at it. She runs her finger against the bracelet as she calms down enough to leave the bathroom. She's wearing a stunning green dress that brings out her eyes and gives enough cleavage to distract the room full of people. Her hair is down and in soft curls, she enjoys it when she can wear her hair naturally. She manages to get herself another glass of brandy as she mingles with guests.

She's actually in the middle of a decent conversation when Kara finally walks in and relief rushes through her entire being as she walks in with Alex and Kelly. There is no Kate anywhere for Lena to find and Kara looking at the crowd like she's looking for someone and Lena decides to excuse herself from the conversation and Kara's super-hearing picks up on her location and quickly moves towards Lena. It's not long before they are face to face, and their breath catches as they look at each other. 

Kara's wearing a Tom Ford suit that compliments Lena's dress exquisitely as well as Kara's figure. Lena arches her eyebrows because she knows very well that a suit like that is way out of Kara's budget but before Lena's mind could overthink how she got it Kara breaks the silence first as she takes a step closer because she can't take the distance between them anymore. Not with Lena in front of her still wearing her engagement bracelet, "You look breathtaking, Lee. Honestly the most gorgeous sight I ever have seen. " Kara says softly because she doesn't care about keeping her thoughts to herself anymore. If Lena is still wearing that bracelet there has to be a part of her that forgives her. 

Lena licks her lips as the words that slip from Kara's lips bring a light blush to her face because looking into Kara's eyes she finally sees nothing but the truth because Kara has nothing to gain from this compliment. It just cheesy and just so Kara, that the brunette can't help as a small smile spreads across her cheeks but jealousy still burns inside her because Kara is with Kate. "Shouldn't you be saving those compliments for your girlfriend and provider of the suit?" Lena says with an arched brow, the jealousy dripping from her words is far from subtle. 

Kara grins softly at that because she had been so stupid not to see it before. The jealousy that dripped from Lena's words at the thought of Kara with someone else was far from new. She heard it so many times before when they talked about Kara with her exes. "You shouldn't say that without knowing who got me this suit." Kara's tone is teasing and Lena honestly wants to pinch the grin off her cheeks because of course, she knows who got it for her. Just because Kate didn't show up didn't mean she would make Kara go to a gala far from appropriately dress right? That's definitely something Lena would do. 

"That's a Tom Ford custom suit, Kara. It obviously Kate got it for you, I mean can't be a power couple if you can't look the part." Lena couldn't help as the words slipped from her mouth, it was very obvious that the jealousy was making her body tense and if she wasn't scared to break her hand she might have punched Kara's shoulder for thinking she was a fool with no taste. Kara's eyes widen lightly because maybe teasing the already jealous sounding brunette wasn't the best choice she made. 

Kara stepped closer as they were now at arm's length from each other. "Breath, Lee and take a look at this. It was delivered with the suit. " She said softly as she handed over the sticky note that had been against the lapel of the suit when she opened the bag that was delivered to her apartment. I hope it looks as good as last year's suit, love. I have no doubt you will look dashing. -Lee xoxo

Lena's eyes scan the note because it isn't hard to recognize her own handwriting but got she doesn't even remember writing that note but she was glad she never doubted just how amazing Kara would look in it. "What are you trying to say?" Lena said softly, her voice a little shaky because of course, she was a genius but after finding out everyone in this world saw Lex as good she didn't trust any source enough to google herself. The hints she got from the text between her and Sam, and what Jess kept hinting at she knew her relationship in this earth with Kara had been something she could only dream of back on their earth. 

Kara smiled softly as she took a step closer to Lena making both of the gasps softly as the warmth from each other made them shiver lightly. Their body's craved to be closed to each other almost as if they remembered everything the two didn't. "I'm saying that one Google search could help you realize that bracelet you're wearing is a Kryptonian engagement bracelet, _**baby,**_ " Kara said softly as she gained more confidence in what she was saying. She finally was willing to leave it all on the line because she has already lived through the worst which was Lena hating her. 

Lena licked her lips as her heart beat faster with every word that left Kara's lips. It's not like the colors from the bracelet didn't remind her of Kara, the red and blue were almost identical to her crest. The green she guessed was for her eyes a feature of hers she knew the blonde enjoyed, complimenting them a chance she could since they meet. "That still doesn't explain Kate or Sara, _**love**_?" The jealousy back at full force as she decided to let her body respond in what seemed to be muscle memory for the two. Her arms easily slipped around Kara's neck while the blonde's comfortable found their place around Lena's lower back. 

Kara grinned softly as she let out a soft water chuckle, "I'm gonna kiss you now because Kate and Sara are so tired of hearing about me missing you." She whispered softly which caused a watery chuckle to leave Lena's lips before they were claimed in a sweet and deep kiss. Cameras were flashing from all places as Kara and Lena shared a kiss, as they got lost in the kiss a million more memories came back to them from their life here.

Lena let out a soft sob as she leaned in and hid her face against Kara's neck as the memory of Kara's proposal flooded her leaving her with a warmth she had missed these past few months. She felt like she was back home as Kara held her tightly in her arms. 

Kara smiled softly as she kissed the top of Lena's head. "I told you no matter the universe, I will always fight for you." She whispered softly. 

Lena sniffled softly as she looked back up at Kara's amazing blue eyes, full of nothing but truth and hope. "Promise?" It was a soft whispered that without Kara's super-hearing she would have missed it. 

Kara smiled softly as she leaned in and kisses Lena's lips sweetly again. "gealltanas." Kara said softly against her lips and Lena could help but kiss Kara deeper as her first language slipped from Kara's tongue. The girls got lost in the kiss because finally, the universe was fully complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
